No Eres Mi Dueño
by Karma Sensei 23
Summary: No sabe cómo pasó, y mucho menos quién lo hizo, pero un día Bills despierta convertido en un pequeño gato. Lo único que puede hacer a partir de ahora es buscar la manera de volver a la normalidad antes de que algo peor ocurra y no pueda revertirlo. Mientras tanto, tal vez pueda descubrir el secreto de quien lo cuida.
1. Inexplicable

Cuando Bills se hartó de la intensa luz que le impedía seguir durmiendo, abrió los ojos con disgusto y trató de enfocar lo que tenía en frente. Fue extraño, y espeluznante, encontrase con unos innumerables filamentos de un verde muy brillante no muy lejos de él, que se balanceaban de arriba hacia abajo, emitiendo un extraño susurro al moverse.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que lo que tenía en frente era hierba y el susurro era provocado por una ligera brisa; que estaba tumbado sobre una superficie cubierta de tierra; por lo tanto, no estaba en su cama como creyó en un principio; y que, además, por la brisa que sentía rozándole cada centímetro de su piel, no llevaba puesta prenda alguna.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"_

Se incorporó sobre sus extremidades delanteras, completamente confundido, y repitió en su mente lo que acababa de descubrir: estaba en un lugar desconocido, tirado en el suelo y desnudo.

Al instante buscó a su alrededor algún indicio; alguien que le de respuesta a todas las preguntas que comenzaron a bombardear su mente, atropellándose unas con otras: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ese lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconciente, desnudo, solo? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Whis? ¿Por qué la hierba se veía más grande de lo que recordaba?

Eso sí, estaba seguro de que el paisaje que observaba no coincidía con ninguno que haya visto en su planeta. Una gran extensión de pastizal lo rodeaba, y le pareció ver el inicio de un bosque no muy lejos de él.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y luego al otro, atento a cualquier pista que le dijera dónde estaba, pero una extraña sensación en su cuello lo obligó a verse a si mismo. Su desconcierto pasó a ser sorpresa y, tan rápido como era posible, la sorpresa se convirtió en pánico; pues lo que vio no fueron sus manos sosteniendo el peso de su torso y cabeza, sino unas extremidades desconocidas que tenían el mismo tono violáceo que él, pero que definitivamente no le pertenecían.

 _"¿Qué….qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es esto?"_

Sintió como su respiración se aceleraba, los frenéticos latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos y el pánico se apoderaba de su ser. No se atrevió a moverse.

No, no podía estar pasando, era imposible. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, y mucho menos cuando terminó así, pero si tenía una idea del aspecto que tenía en esos momentos.

Comprobarlo era fácil, sólo debía bajar la mirada y contemplarse a sí mismo. Y así lo hizo. Con cuidado, y temor, como si estuviera a punto de ver a un monstruo, bajó la mirada y observó su cuerpo.

 _"¡Ah!"_

Pegó un salto y advirtió que las cuatro extremidades que lo alejaron del suelo y lo sostenían, eran sin duda parte de su nueva fisonomía. Pensó en mover la pata derecha y esta se posiciono un poco más adelante.

 _"Si, es mía"_

Avanzó la pata izquierda y esta se ubicó delante de la otra. Las patas traseras avanzaban al mismo tiempo, evitando que se cayera. Poco a poco fue caminando, comprobando que ese cuerpo era suyo y que las sensaciones eran reales; el viento le erizaba el escaso pelaje y la tierra se sentía tibia bajo sus garras, seguramente por el sol que bañaba con su luz al campo desde un punto en el cielo.

Echando un vistazo al cielo, por primera vez desde que despertó, tuvo la impresión de que le era familiar. Un gran alivio lo invadió al reconocer las pequeñas lunas esparcidas en el infinito manto purpura que envolvía el conocido y casi deshabitado astro.

 _"Es el planeta Sagrado"_

Ya había encontrado la respuesta a su primera pregunta, pero no creía en que las demás dudas se aclararan con solo ver a su alrededor. No había rastros de otro individuo que haya estado ahí antes, ni un objeto que le dijera cómo llegó a ese desierto lugar.

Acostumbrándose a la extraña y nueva sensación de caminar en cuatro patas, avanzó sigilosamente por las altas y delgadas hojas en dirección del bosque. El pastizal le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, causándole una molesta picazón en esa zona. Por momentos sentía el impulso de apartar las hojas con las manos, pero luego recordaba que ya no tenía manos.

 _"¿Cómo fue que terminé así? Tal vez sea una pesadilla, pero se siente muy real...un verdadero fastidio"_

Cuando logró cruzar el pastizal, notó que había llegado a la orilla de un arroyo, y que en realidad el bosque comenzaba del otro lado. Miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, pensando en que dirección ir. Ambos caminos eran iguales, y no se distinguía nada que pudiera orientarlo hacia la solución que buscaba.

Decidió ir por la derecha; no tenía nada especial, pero no tenía sentido quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Sólo deseaba encontrar a alguien más, no importaba quien fuese, aunque si existía una persona que le devolviera a la normalidad, es decir, que pudiera sacarlo de esa pesadilla, sería estupendo que surgiera de entre los enormes árboles, cuyas copas se mecían con el viento.

 _"Nada. Ni una miserable ave"_

¿Cómo era posible que en ese lugar un apareciera la más mínima señal de vida? Luego de caminar por la orilla durante una larga y frustrante hora (a su parecer) Bills comenzaba a molestarse. Sintió como su frente se arrugaba en una clara expresión de enfado. En ese momento recordó que no se había visto la cara. Se detuvo y, casi sin darse cuenta, se sentó, apoyándose en sus patas delanteras, mientras su larga y delgada cola, la única parte que no había sufrido cambios, se movía lentamente de un lado al otro. Fijó su vista en el río; se veía apacible. Sus cristalinas aguas corrían en dirección contraria a la suya, describiendo una línea casi recta hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Con la extraña esperanza de que su reflejo le devolviera la normalidad a su vida, se acercó hasta estar a un centímetro del arroyo. Lentamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. Unas orejas, largas y amplias, fue lo primero que vio asomarse en el agua. Contento por que no notó nada raro, se movió hasta tener una buena vista de su rostro.

 _"¡Ah, no puede ser!"_

Un gato, de complexión delgada y pelaje fino, le devolvió una mirada llena de frustración. Sus ojos, amarillos sin duda, eran más grandes que antes, y su cabeza era más pequeña y redonda, lo que en su opinión era un espanto.

Frustrado por no poder escapar de esa insoportable situación, soltó un alarido. Desde su punto de vista no fue más que un quejido, tan fuerte que pudo haberle lastimado la garganta, pero cualquiera que viese la escena, no vería más que un gato, solo al borde de un arroyo, emitiendo un débil lamento de dolor.

 _"¡¿Cómo terminar con esto?! ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que me maldijo?! Cuando lo encuentre, haré algo peor que destruirlo"_

Tenía enemigos, lo sabía, pero nadie ha sido capaz de hacerle un rasguño. Ni siquiera han sido capaces de hacerlo sentir que estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que quien lo transformo en esa "cosa" era alguien que no sentía simpatía por él. El problema era quién. Después de todo, era conocido como un monstruo sin piedad que traía caos al universo: era el dios de la destrucción.

" _Si, pero con esta apariencia no soy más que un pequeño gato. Sólo espero que esos inútiles puedan hacer algo…y luego cierren la boca"_

Si realmente estaba en el planeta Sagrado, los Supremo Kaiosama estaban ahí. Tenían habilidades ¿no? Nunca los vio muy poderosos, hasta los consideraba débiles, y eso no era bueno considerando que su mortal vida desafiaba a la muerte gracias al vínculo que compartía con uno de ellos.

 _"Precisamente el más débil. Cree que puede hacer algo en batalla, y termina poniendo en riesgo mi vida en vano"_

Estaba dispuesto a perdonar al enano sí lograba sacarlo de ese problema. Servir para algo, aunque sea una vez.

No se había dado cuenta de que aun seguía viendo su reflejo en el arroyo. Su nuevo rostro mostraba una expresión de hastío, seguramente debido a las bajas esperanzas que tenía en los únicos que podían ayudarlo.

En medio de ese tranquilo silencio, Bills oyó un ruido. Elevó la mirada y observó, expectante, el repentino movimiento entre los árboles que se erguían justo frente a él, del otro lado el arroyo. No tenía idea de quien podría ser, no podía sentir el ki. Por un momento pensó que podría ser alguna bestia peligrosa, y recordó que no medía más de treinta centímetros, incluso podría ser menos.

Ansioso, esperaba que aquel que se aproximaba saliera de una buena vez. Inconcientemente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero su vista permanecía enfocada en los movimientos y en el sonido, que cada vez era más claro.

¿Podría ser Whis? Eso lo resolvería todo en menos de un segundo. Su asistente tenía grandes poderes, y estaba seguro que entre sus incontables habilidades estaba la solución que necesitaba. Y si no era él, una gran decepción sería lo próximo que sentiría.

La espera llegó a su fin y una trajeada silueta se asomó entre unos matorrales. Traía consigo un enorme libro, que casi resbaló de sus manos al descubrir lo que había del otro lado del riachuelo.

 _"Tenías que ser tú"_

Que decepción. Era el Supremo Kaiosama, que con sus grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa, lo observaba, estático.

Bills advirtió que la expresión del otro cambiaba, arqueando las cejas, viéndolo con curiosidad. Le quedaba claro que no esperaba ver a una criatura como él.

O, tal vez, ese pequeño gato de pelaje violeta y desafiantes ojos amarillos le recordaba a alguien más.

 _Nueva historia, nueva aventura_.

 _Los comentarios siempre los leo y los aprecio_.


	2. Opciones

Bills mantuvo su mirada en el shin-jin, atento al próximo movimiento que haría. Ahora que había encontrado otro ser en ese desolado lugar el siguiente paso sería explicar quien era, pedirle que lo devolviera a la normalidad y regresaría a su hogar antes del almuerzo. Sí, se sentía muy optimista, porque sí cayó en esa absurda situación de la noche a la mañana podía salir de ella con la misma facilidad.

" _Oye, no te asustes. Soy Bills"_

El Supremo Kaio parpadeó un par de veces, dándole la impresión a Bills de que lo entendío. Sin embargo, el shin-jin no dijo nada.

" _No te quedes ahí como un tonto y ayúdame. No me pidas explicaciones porque ni yo sé como terminé así. Y si te burlas...no lo sé, pero no será nada agradable"_

Bills le dirigió una mirada de advertencia por si al otro se le ocurría reírse de su aspecto. Al parecer no lo oyó, ya que el shin-jin seguía sin decir una palabra.

El joven dios alzó el enorme libro y lo ubicó frente a su pecho, aferrándose a él con ambas manos. Luego apartó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual que mantuvo con Bills, y observó a ambos lados del arroyo. Sin duda buscaba una explicación.

" _No, no vas a encontrar a nadie más. Mira, si no puedes hacer nada sólo llévame con Whis, sea donde sea que esté... ¡Presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo!.."_

El Supremo kaio seguía ignorando sus órdenes y eso le fastidió a una velocidad increíble ¿A quién más esperaba encontrar?

Estuvo a punto de volver a reclamar hasta que vio como el shin-jin flexionaba las rodillas. Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que pretendía hacer, éste dio un salto elevándose un par de metros sobre el arroyo. Con delicadeza aterrizó a la derecha del felino, quien apenas lo vio a su lado notó otro gran cambio en su vida.

Decirle enano dejó de tener sentido, ya que Bills debió levantar bastante la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del Supremo Kaio. Se sintió pequeño e indefenso ante un ser que, desde su punto de vista, daba la impresión de medir seis metros. Cierto, realmente era pequeño, y peor aun, también era verdad que se había convertido en una criatura indefensa. Por primera vez en su larga vida, Bills tomaba, involuntariamente, el papel de la presa.

El "gigante" se acercó con precaución y se arrodilló frente a Bills. Dejó el libro a un lado, apoyándolo en el lugar más limpio que encontró en el suelo.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó con un tono suave y lleno de curiosidad. Bills recobró la compostura al ver que el otro no oyó nada de lo que dijo.

" _¡No lo sé! Y ahora que lo pienso no necesito averiguarlo. Sólo quiero volver a la normalidad y olvidar esto antes del almuerzo"_

Fue inevitable dejarse llevar por la frustración, no le agradaba sentirse pequeño y vulnerable. No soportaría estar con "gigantes" que posiblemente lo traten como lo que parecía ser. Además, el shin-jin no estaba actuando como él esperaba; su actitud se estaba volviendo sospechosa, y más luego de esa pequeña sonrisa que le devolvió, como si le hiciera gracia todo lo que estaba pasando y no notara la gravedad del asunto...o ¿es que acaso no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo?

" _Supremo kaiosama ¿entiendes lo que digo?"_

Ese temor que había dejado atrás volvía a invadirlo. Durante todo ese tiempo creyó que había estado hablando en el mismo lenguaje que usaba antes de aparecer en ese lugar, pero la falta de respuesta por parte del shin-jin confirmó lo que temía: maullidos, esos eran los únicos sonidos que habían estado saliendo de su boca. El optimismo que tuvo en un principio se esfumó en un segundo, siendo rápidamente remplazado por el desconsuelo que significaba la nueva revelación: no tenía forma de comunicar quien era, ni su deseo de ser el de antes.

 _"Y ahora cómo... No puedo..."_

Aunque la noticia lo tomó desprevenido, era de imaginarse; sí tenía el cuerpo de uno también hablaría como uno. Pero Bills escuchaba perfectamente como su voz, la voz de siempre, llegaba a sus oídos cada vez que abría la boca. Una voz que ahora sonaba angustiada, mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido.

Su consternación lo había dejado paralizado, y no se dio cuenta que un par de manos se abalanzaron hacia él. El shin-jin lo sujetó por el torso y trató de levantarlo. Bills reaccionó al sentir como unos delgados dedos rodeaban su cuerpo, invadiendo su preciado espacio personal de una manera tan desvergonzada. Pero lo peor fue cuando recordó un pequeño detalle.

—¡Ay! —El Supremo Kaio tuvo que apartarse al ver que al gato reaccionó con violencia. Apenas se incorporó, un ardor en el dorso de su mano izquierda se hizo presente.

 _"¡Tonto, no ves que estoy desnudo! ¡No me toques!"_

Bills se alejó a una distancia prudente apenas tocó el suelo y miró al más alto con gesto amenazador. Más que molesto se sentía ultrajado. Las manos del shin-jin desprendieron un extraño calor que penetró su piel de alguna manera, provocándole inquietantes sensaciones. Aunque, extrañamente, ninguna estaba relacionada con el rechazo.

Mientras le dirigía una mirada un poco dolida a su atacante, el joven dios llevó el dorso de su mano a su boca. Luego la bajó, permitiendo que Bills viera lo que provocó sin darse cuenta: cuatro líneas, bien marcadas y ligeramente sonrosadas, surcaban la piel del Supremo Kaiosama.

Lejos de pensar que acababa de lastimar al único que por el momento le podía ofrecerle ayuda, a Bills sólo le importó conservar su dignidad.

 _"Acepto ser un gato, no me queda opción, pero no toleraré que me manoseen...¡Oye, Espera!"_

El shin-jin trató de sujetarlo de nueva cuenta, pero Bills se apartó antes de que sus manos volvieran cerrarse sobre él. A parecer el más alto comprendió que no quería que lo tocara, ya que retrocedió y tomó el libro que antes había dejado en el suelo. Para sorpresa de Bills el libro comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, pasando de ser un objeto sólido a unas fugaces líneas brillantes, que dibujaron el contorno del libro por un segundo hasta finalmente desaparecer.

—No puedo dejarte aquí —murmuró el joven dios, y extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante. Se acercó lentamente a la sorprendida criatura, tratando de ganar su confianza y que así le permitiese cargarlo.

 _"Que insistente, pero de qué me sirve ir contigo"_

Mientras trataba de no enfurecerse por el hecho de que el shin-jin lo trataba como lo que era, o aparentaba ser, Bills pensaba en las opciones que tenía: ir con el Supremo Kaio a quién sabe dónde o tirarse al río, y como la segunda opción la inventó de puro fastidio tuvo que admitir que no le quedaba de otra. Con desgana, el minino se acercó al shin-jin y dejó que lo tocara. Mala decisión, pensó. Bills tuvo que contener las ganas de clavarle los colmillos al ver que en lugar de simplemente cargarlo, el Supremo Kaio le acarició la cabeza, agitandola de un lado al otro con una descomunal fuerza para su pequeño cuerpo.

—Ves, no te haré daño.

 _"Yo quiero hacerte daño"_

El shin-jin sonrió al escuchar un tierno maullido, creyendo que el gato disfrutaba de la muestra de afecto. Lo alzó y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, y aunque tuvo problemas al intentar que se quede quieto, finalmente logró que el minino estuviera tranquilo. Sin embargo, el Supremo Kaiosama no pudo evitar que el gato acomodase la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tomó impulso y volvió a cruzar el arroyo de un gran salto. Sin más comenzó a caminar por el mismo lugar que cruzó para llegar hasta la orilla, sintiendo los ligeros temblores que agitaban el pequeño cuerpo apoyado en su pecho y hombro.

—Eres una criatura muy nerviosa. Veo que no te gusta que te toquen.

La voz del shin-jin sonó alegre, y tenía razón; a Bills no le agradaba sentir sus manos sobre su espalda. Seguían provocándole esas inquietantes sensaciones que sintió la primera vez. Pero lo que hizo que apartara la vista del bosque que dejaban atrás y volteara a ver en dirección al Supremo Kaio no fue porque que comentara que estaba nervioso, sino por el hecho de que comentara.

 _"¿Estas loco? Hablas con un gato"_

—Me pregunto desde cuándo estas aquí —continuó hablando, esta vez con curiosidad—. No es posible que sobrevivieras al ataque del pequeño Buu.

 _"¿Y ese quién es?"_

Bills no esperaba una respuesta, pero ansiaba tanto que le contestara que decidió "hablarle" como si se entendieran, o mejor dicho, como si el otro lo entendiera, porque Bills sí comprendía las tonterías de su fallido interlocutor.

—No creo que volaras hasta aquí, que yo recuerde ustedes no hacen eso...¡ah! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que dio un giro. Fue tan rápido que Bills se mareó—. Ahora que lo pienso ustedes suelen tener un dueño.

 _"¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de..?"_

Bills no se pudo recuperar de la sacudida cuando su panorama se agitó una vez más.

—No siento el ki de nadie más —afirmó y continuó caminando. Ahora se encontraban en campo abierto—. Supongo que tendré que buscar a tu dueño...

 _"Te deseo suerte, porque no pertenezco a nadie"_

—...Aunque, sinceramente, me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo.


	3. Búsqueda

El deseo del Supremo Kaio le tuvo sin cuidado, ya que a Bills sólo le importaba la solución a su problema. O así era hace unos minutos atrás.

La caminata se había vuelto silenciosa desde la confesión que había hecho el shin-jin, permitiendo que el ahora pequeño dios pudiera pensar. Sin embargo, un nuevo inconveniente le impedía concebir buenas ideas.

 _"Tengo hambre"._

Sus tripas emitieron un extraño ruido, quejándose junto a él. Amargura fue lo que sintió al pensar que lo más probable era que lo alimentarían con comida para…seres como él… ¡Ahora si que era una autentica pesadilla! No más banquetes dignos de un dios. No más carne asada. No más postres ¡No más pudín!

 _"¡¿Saldrá algo bueno de todo esto?!"_

Un rotundo "NO" resonó en su cabeza.

—Bienvenido —dijo de repente el shin-jin mientras acomodaba al gato sobre sus manos y, de esa forma, éste pudiera ver hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo.

Un imponente templo, de níveas paredes y obscuros tejados, se encontraba a pocos metros de ambos; con un gran kanji sobre la entrada correspondiente a la palabra "kaio". A su alrededor no había nada más que llanura, cosa que a Bills no le sorprendió, porque una aburrida llanura fue lo único que vio desde el hombro del Supremo kaiosama durante todo el viaje. Pero una cosa destacaba en ese casi vacío paisaje, además del templo claro, y se trataba de un enorme árbol cuyo comienzo Bills no lograba ver debido a que estaba oculto detrás de uno de los pisos superiores del edificio.

 _"¿Aquí viven? Me parece demasiado para un par de dioses… pero qué digo, sí tienen un planeta de gran tamaño a su disposición"_

Si el templo era así de grande ¿Cómo sabría donde se encontraba la cocina? La única forma de saberlo era explorando, y como no necesitaba autorización de nadie para hacerlo, se dispuso a investigar.

—¡Espera, no! —exclamó el shin-jin cuando el gato se brincó de sus manos y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta del templo.

 _"Espero que estos tengan comida. Sería muy extraño que sólo beban té"_

Su búsqueda de algo para comer no duró ni cinco minutos, porque, primero, no pudo abrir la puerta; y segundo, el shin-jin no tardó en volver a aprisionarlo entre sus brazos. Esta vez con más firmeza.

—Criatura escurridiza. No me sorprendería saber que te escapaste de tu dueño.

 _"¡Déjame en paz!"_

El gato soltó un leve quejido, molesto por ser "aplastado". El shin-jin suspiró y cruzó el umbral. Continuó su camino por un tranquilo y bien cuidado jardín hasta estar frente a otra puerta.

El joven dios no lo podía ver, pero Bills tenía una mirada rencorosa puesta en él.

 _"Si no te pego es porque mis manos son muy pequeñas y esponjositas… Espera, tengo garras…"_

Ingresaron al templo, finalmente, y el Supremo Kaio se adentró en un amplio pasillo. El interior del edificio daba la misma impresión que el exterior: era sencillo, pero elegante. Lo que Bills lograba apreciar desde su posición eran paredes adornadas con retratos de Supremos Kaiosamas que, para su sorpresa, logró reconocer. Fue inevitable revivir viejos recuerdos de aburridas, y a veces desagradables, reuniones con los dioses creadores del séptimo universo.

No fueron buenos recuerdos; ninguno le cayó bien. Nunca.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se preguntó el shin-jin luego de unos minutos de silencio—. Si hablo contigo, debo estar loco.

 _"Hasta que te das cuenta"_

—Pero no tengo mucha compañía que digamos. Kibito y yo solemos hablar del nuestros deberes la mayoría del tiempo, y si no es eso él sólo habla de como eran las cosas hace muchos años. Suena como un anticuado a veces.

 _"Que interesante. Me gustaría estar en cualquier otro lugar"_

—Y mi antepasado…a él le interesa hablar de chicas —La voz del Supremo Kaio sonó cansada—, y de los trajes de baño cada vez más provocativos que usan hoy en día.

 _"¿Cuándo trabajan estos tipos?"_

Hubo otro silencio, hasta que el joven dios dijo:

—El punto es que, si bien tengo buena compañía…me siento solo.

Bills pudo percibir la tristeza del shin-jin en esas palabras, mas no lo comprendió. Él también era un dios y su solitaria vida no era un problema. Era mejor así, puesto que prácticamente todo el universo lo odiaba. No importaba lo que Bills hiciera, era su destino no ser querido, y él, hace mucho tiempo, aprendió a aceptarlo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó a Bills de sus pensamientos. El shin-jin acomodó al gato sobre sus brazos para que, nuevamente, éste pudiera ver lo que él veía.

Que suerte, estaban en la cocina.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, señor —respondió un shin-jin bastante alto y de tez rosa.

Bills lo reconoció como el asistente y guardaespaldas del más joven de los dioses presentes. Estaba sentado en la mesa central de la cocina, sosteniendo una humeante taza de té, sin dudas. Sería muy raro que fuese otra cosa. Junto a él, un shin-jin idéntico al Supremo Kaio, aunque más viejo, observaba con una mirada inquisidora a quien acababa de llegar.

—¿Otra vez hablando solo? —preguntó el viejo.

Bills dedujo que se trataba del "antepasado".

—Yo no…hablaba solo… —respondió titubeante el Supremo Kaio mientras desviaba la mirada.

Antes de que su predecesor abriera la boca para replicar, éste se acercó a la mesa, se sentó y apoyó al tranquilo felino sobre su regazo. Bills asomó su cabeza por sobre el mueble.

—Mire lo que encontré —dijo el joven dios sonriente.

El asistente y el anciano mostraron la misma expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Esa cosa está viva?

 _"¡¿Cosa?!"_

—No es una cosa, antepasado —contestó el menor, ligeramente molesto.

Intentó acariciar las orejas del minino, pero éste, con un movimiento de cabeza, le dejó en claro que no quería ser tocado más de la cuenta

—Es un gato, y lo encontré aquí, en nuestro planeta.

Por primera vez desde que le pasó lo que sea que le haya pasado, Bills tuvo tres pares de ojos puestos en él. La mirada del Supremo Kaio era alegre, mientras que la de los otros era curiosa.

 _"Lo admito: me perturba que me miren desde arriba…y yo sin ropa."_

La falta de sorpresa era clara evidencia de que el único que entendía lo que decía Bills…era el propio Bills. Los demás sólo oían maullidos.

 _"Maldito el que me hizo esto."_

—¿Seguro que es un gato? Está bien feo.

 _"¡¿Pero qué…!"_

—Antepasado, no diga eso.

—Quizá sea uno de esos seres que viven en las cuevas profundas del planeta Wopusa —continuó hablando, ignorando a su sucesor.

—Esas criaturas no son de las más agraciadas —opinó el más alto.

—Kibito, usa las palabras adecuadas —dijo el antepasado—. Son horrendos.

 _"Ah, entonces eres uno de ellos."_

Bills deseó más que nunca que lo entendiera.

—Es un gato terrestre —afirmó el menor—, y para mí es lindo.

Aunque el gato volteara a verlo con los ojos entornados, el Supremo Kaio no dejó de sonreír.

—Bien, Shin, no discutiré tu opinión —resolvió el antepasado—. Pero sigue siendo feo —agregó en voz baja antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

 _"Shin…"_

Ese era el nombre del Supremo Kaio, razonó Bills. Un nombre que le quedaba bien.

—¿Gusta una taza de té? —preguntó kibito al tiempo que se levantaba.

—Si, por favor.

Shin trató de bajar al gato de su regazo con delicadeza, sin embargo, éste saltó apenas estuvo a una distancia razonable del suelo.

 _"Sabía que no me ayudarían."_

Mientras los dioses creadores hacían lo suyo, es decir, tomar té, para variar, Bills recorría la enorme cocina. Maldijo al notar que no podía abrir el refrigerador y continuó su recorrido, buscando algo para comer.

—¿Qué hará con el gato, señor? —La voz de Kibito llamó la atención de Bills, quien, rápidamente, volteó a ver a Shin.

—Supongo que buscar a su dueño —respondió viendo como el gato lo observaba.

—Dudo que lo encuentres, no tienes ninguna pista de quien pueda ser—señaló el anciano.

El antepasado de Shin ya había terminado de beber, así que se dispuso a ojear una revista. La portada mostraba a una joven terrícola con poca ropa en una pose muy sugerente.

—Guarde eso —Shin puso un semblante que dejaba en claro su desaprobación.

—No.

—Pero estamos hablando.

—Habla muchacho —dijo tras la revista. La modelo de la portada tenía una sonrisa "inocente"—. Te escucho.

Shin suspiró derrotado. Luego dijo:

—Si no es probable encontrar a su dueño…puedo quedármelo.

Bills lo vio en su mirada, y en su pequeña sonrisa; era muy claro que buscaba quedarse con él desde el comienzo.

 _"Que buscar ni que nada"_

—Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo llegó hasta este lugar, o si vino acompañado —indicó el anciano, asomando la cabeza por encima de la revista.

—No hay nadie más que nosotros —afirmó Shin—. Ya lo verifiqué.

 _"¿En qué momento?"_

Bills sabía que no era verdad, porque apenas lo encontró fueron directo hasta el templo.

—Bien, quédatelo. Pero recuerda que es una creación de los dioses —resolvió el antepasado, y salió de la cocina.

Shin permaneció estático por unos minutos, con la mirada perdida en algun punto dentro de su taza, pesando en quién sabe qué. No se dio cuenta que Bills lo miraba confundido. Luego se levantó, le indicó a su asistente que lo vería en el jardín en una hora y se acercó hasta donde se hallaba el gato, justo al lado del refrigerador. Se inclinó y, sin decir nada, esperó a que el minino se le acercara.

 _"Si pretendes ser mi dueño, dame comida."_

Como el gato no hizo más que mirar fugazmente en dirección al refrigerador, Shin hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se acercara. Frustrado, Bills reflexionó unos segundos: Shin ya se daría cuenta, tarde o temprano, de que necesitaba comer. Lentamente, se acercó y dejó que lo cargara.

—Espere, señor.

Kibito detuvo a Shin justo cuando pasaba a su lado, con el gato acomodado sobre su pecho. Tomó la mano de su señor, y, con sus particulares habilidades, curó la herida que Bills le había provocado la primera vez que se acercó a él. Las finas marcas y la irritación desaparecieron al instante.

—Gracias, Kibito.

—No es nada. Sólo cumplo con mi deber.

Sin decir nada más, Shin se retiró de la cocina y subió por unas escaleras. Una vez más, volvían a recorrer lo que parecían ser interminables pasillos. En vez de retratos, habían puertas y ventanas. Viejas puertas, todas cerradas, del lado izquierdo; y grandes ventanas, que daban buena iluminación al lugar, del lado derecho.

Bills recordó la duda que tuvo antes de que su última oportunidad para pedir comida fracasara ¿Por qué el anciano le recordó a Shin que era una creación de los dioses?

—Aunque tu vida sea efímera en comparación a la mía, me quedaré contigo —escuchó que Shin decía con voz tenue.

Fue ahí que entendió. Una relación afectuosa era muy difícil de entablar y mantener entre los dioses y sus creaciones, porque su esperanza de vida era muy distinta. Si él era, supuestamente, un gato común y corriente, Shin tendría que aceptar que su vida llegaría a su final en poco tiempo, y él continuaría existiendo por miles de años más. Tal vez, sintiéndose más solo que antes.

 _"Es mejor estar solo."_

Las relaciones afectuosas no eran su fuerte. Él y su hermano se llevaban bien. Peleas y competencias era su extraña forma de mostrarse cariño, pero estaban distanciados. Y Whis; él siempre mantuvo su relación como la de un maestro y su alumno. O amo y sirviente. Era muy profesional.

—Sé que tienes hambre, pero no sé que puedes comer —Otra vez, Shin hablando de improviso.

 _"Mientras sea delicioso, lo que sea."_

—Tal vez pueda…

Shin de detuvo en medio de un pasillo, al lado de una ventana. Miró hacia el exterior, como si hubiese visto a alguien del otro lado. Pero Bills no oyó ni vio a nadie.

Buscando alguna explicación, Bills miró el rostro del shin-jin. Más que esclarecerse, las dudas se intensificaron al ver como Shin se sonrojaba.

 _"¿Justo ahora te callas? ¿Por qué te has puesto nervioso?"_

La situación comenzaba a asustarlo, porque, al estar apoyado sobre su pecho, Bills sintió como el corazón del joven dios se aceleraba.

Shin dejó al gato en el suelo y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto, justo por donde habían pasado. Caminaba con prisa. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia atrás para comprobar que el gato aun lo seguía.

 _"¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo?"_

La respuesta llegó cuando el joven dios abrió la puerta principal. Bills olvidó todo lo anterior a ver quien los esperaba.

 _"¡Whis!"_

—Señor Whis ¿Qué…hace aquí?

Shin, disimuladamente, buscaba algo, o a alguien, detrás el ángel.

—Buenos días, Supremo Kaio —Whis estaba intranquilo. Se notaba en su expresión— Disculpe que llegué así, sin avisar, pero busco al…

 _"¡Whis! ¡Hasta que apareces! ¡Sácame de esta pesadilla!"_

Sorprendido, Shin vio como el gato trataba de llamar la atención del ángel. Éste, por su parte, calló al ver quien era el que maullaba casi con desesperación junto a sus zapatos.

—Disculpe —Shin trataba de llamar la atención de Whis— ¿A quién busca?

Whis no apartaba la mirada del gato. Al parecer quedó en shock debido a la sorpresa.

—Señor Bills.

 ** _Hola:_**

 ** _Esto...bueno. Primero, agradezco los comentarios. Gracias Neogirl01. Sé que no suelo hablar mucho con mis lectores desde esta plataforma, pero fanfiction no me deja escribir mucho desde la aplicación. Sepan que a los comentarios los aprecio mucho. Además, es la única forma que sé que están leyendo esta locura XD_**

 ** _Segundo: estoy con mi residencia, proyectos de arte y otras cosas de los estudios, así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Eso sí, ya me aclaré las dudas que tenía respecto a la otra historia "Entre Dioses". No me he olvidado de ella, no te preocupes._**

 ** _(Hace cuanto no escribo. Casi olvido como organizar los diálogos xP)_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D_**


	4. Traición

_Este capítulo lo escribí como cuatro veces. No sabía si estaba bien tanto diálogo. Al final me quedé con el original._

 _Disfruta la lectura_

—¿Busca al señor Bills? —dedujo Shin ante las palabras del ángel.

Era evidente que no se había dado cuenta que Whis hablaba con el gato. De otro modo, Shin estaría sorprendido por enterarse que toda la mañana estuvo cargando al malhumorado dios de la destrucción del universo siete. Si se hubiera dado cuenta, seguramente hasta estaría más sorprendido que Whis en ese momento.

 _"¡Whis, reacciona de una vez!"_

El descubrimiento había sido tan inesperado para el ser celestial que no volvió a hablar ¿O será que ansiaba tanto comentar sobre la actual apariencia de su señor que luchaba por no hacerlo? El de apariencia gatuna lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que su asistente, al descubrir su actual apariencia, deseaba comentar tonterías.

Para hacer reaccionar al ángel de una buena vez, Bills clavó sus garras en el borde de su larga prenda granate.

 _"Maldición, Whis, tenías que ser tan alto… ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Soy Bills!"_

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el shin-jin al advertir que su nueva mascota amenazaba con arruinar las vestiduras del ángel.

Rápidamente quiso apartarlo, sin embargo, Whis se le adelantó antes de que se diera cuenta. Cuando el shin-jin volvió a verlo, el ángel ya tenía al gato entre sus manos. Lo observaba como esperando a que hiciera algo.

 _"Tus manos están frías."_

El pequeño dios de la destrucción sintió un gran alivio al ver que su asistente le respondía con una sonrisa: estaba contento por haber encontrado a su amo. Un poco, realmente poco cambiado, pero volvería a la normalidad muy pronto, y esa extraña situación terminaría siendo una anécdota que jamás se escucharía salir de su boca…ni la de nadie.

—Supremo Kaiosama…

 _"No, no le digas que soy yo. Invéntate una excusa y sácame de aquí."_

Whis obedeció y no dijo nada, pero la segunda parte de su plan nuca se oyó. El ángel había quedado absorto por unos segundos, evitando el contacto visual. Algo extraño había sucedido en ese momento, algo que solamente Bills pudo notar; por que el dios destructor conocía a su maestro, conocía sus expresiones, y la expresión del ángel le decía que no se había callado por que él se lo pidió. Fue otra cosa, una causa que no se apreciaba a simple vista. La apreciación pudo haber sido un desvarío del dios destructor si no fuese por que, tal y como lo había tomado, sin previo aviso, Whis lo dejó en los brazos del dios creador.

 _"¿Qué? Whis…"_

—Disculpe, es que no me pude resistir —se excusó con una sonrisa, fingiendo perfectamente que no había pasado nada—. Es un lindo gato _sphynx_ , y me sorprendió sobremanera encontrar un espécimen justo aquí.

 _"¡¿Qué haces, Whis?!"_

—Ah si…a mi también me sorprendió —Shin estaba confundido, aunque no más que la criatura que llevaba en brazos—. Disculpe ¿busca al señor Bills?

—Ay pero que distraído soy, olvide decir a que he venido. No le culpo por no creerme, la situación no tiene sentido alguno hasta para mí.

—Por favor, dígame qué ha pasado con el señor Bills.

—Ha desaparecido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Ni siquiera logro localizar su Ki.

—¡¿Qué?!

" _¡Estoy aquí, Whis ¿qué demonios haces?!"_

Shin se sobresaltó al oír un gruñido. El gato había abierto sus fauces, revelando unos largos colmillos afilados. Y cuando todo indicaba que atacaría al ángel, el shin-jin se vio obligado a tomarlo con más fuerza.

—Lo lamento. Esta criatura tiene una actitud un poco extraña —se disculpó Shin, sonriendo muy apenado.

Seguramente lo decía porque hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás el gato se mostraba muy contento y tranquilo cerca del ángel. Ahora estaba muy alterado.

—Esas criaturas tienen muy mal genio a veces —comentó el más alto. Inmediatamente cubrió su boca y emitió una risita.

—Regreso en un momento. Tal vez esté nervioso.

 _"¡No te imaginas lo cabreado que estoy ahora!"_

El dios creador volvió a la entrada del templo casi corriendo, dejó a un irritado gato en el jardín principal y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que el minino lograra escabullirse.

 _"Malditos… ¡Whis, esto es traición!"_

Bills quiso abrir una de las grandes puertas principales, pero para ello debía llegar hasta el picaporte y girarlo. Luego de un risible intento de llegar a la pieza de metal, maldijo su altura y la ausencia de extremidades más útiles que las que poseía en ese momento.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó? —oyó que preguntaba el shin-jin.

Como no le quedaba de otra, además de que tenía la oportunidad de conocer las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ese estado, Bills decidió oír la conversación por la pequeña abertura que había bajo la puerta.

—El señor Bills y yo estábamos de visita en un planeta ubicado en el sector oeste. El encuentro con los líderes transcurría con normalidad hasta que el señor Bills desapareció tras un breve destello de luz…fue como si lo hubiese absorbido.

Bills no recordaba ese suceso, pero la escena que Whis describía se dibujaba vagamente en su cabeza: una gran mesa cubierta de diversos y coloridos platillos, muy diferentes a los de la tierra, y un nativo de ese planeta sonriéndole con temor. Ahora tenía conocimiento de cómo esa locura había comenzado, y unos posibles culpables que lo llevaron a poseer su actual apariencia. Lo que no sabía era el motivo que llevó a Whis a actuar como si él continuara perdido.

—Un suceso realmente extraño ¿Cree que le haya pasado algo muy grave?

—No sé que le haya pasado —mintió Whis con maestría—, pero sabemos que ese destello de luz no fue su final: usted aún está con vida.

—Por eso ha decidido venir aquí en primer lugar.

—Así es.

—Siendo así, lamento informarle que nosotros no hemos visto al señor Bills.

 _"Idiotas."_

—Ho... —suspiró el ángel—. Imaginé que esta búsqueda se extendería a más de un lugar, y el tiempo que me llevará encontrarlo…

Whis sonaba preocupado, pero Bills sabía que estaba fingiendo ¿Qué pretendía?

—Lo ayudaré en lo que pueda —declaró Shin con seguridad—. Desde aquí puedo buscar al señor Bills en cada rincón del universo.

—Por favor, no se preocupe demasiado. Yo me encargaré de buscarlo, es mi deber después de todo. Mientras tanto, usted continué con sus funciones de dios creador; la situación se agravaría aun más si ambos dioses primordiales del universo siete no cumplen con su cometido divino.

Dos segundos después se oyó la respuesta.

—Tiene razón.

Toda la esperanza de volver a la normalidad se esfumaba a medida que Bills escuchaba, y lo peor era que, al igual que su nueva apariencia, no había explicación alguna. Lo único que no desaparecía desde el inicio era la ya fastidiosa incertidumbre.

 _"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_

—Además —oyó que decía el ángel—, debe hacerse cargo del nuevo habitante del planeta Sagrado.

—Es verdad… —recordó el menor—. Aunque, con este nuevo dilema, lo mejor sería llevarlo a su planeta de origen y dejarlo al cuidado de alguien más.

 _"¿Qué?"_

Si lo alejaban de los dioses estaba perdido.

—Ay no, cuidarlos no es una tarea muy compleja. Quédese con él.

Esta vez Whis sonó sincero a los oídos de su alumno, incluso hasta suplicante. Si pudiese ver su expresión sería más sencillo, pero lo único que Bills podía apreciar por la abertura bajo la puerta eran los pies del ángel y del shin-jin a poca distancia del templo.

—Está…bien —respondió Shin, dubitativo.

—Tome, esto le será de mucha ayuda.

Bills se esforzó en ver a través de la rendija. Lo que sea que le haya entregado Whis debía de pesar mucho porque Shin tuvo que flexionar las rodillas para evitar perder el equilibrio. Aunque unos segundos después el joven dios parecía estar como si nada.

—Se lo agradezco, aunque no era necesario, de verdad.

—Es muy necesario. Bien, es hora de irme, le informaré si hay alguna pista…o si el señor Bills aparece.

 _"¡Whis, regresa aquí!"_

Bills advirtió que el Supremo kaiosama se acercaba a la puerta, así que se ubicó a un lado para que no lo arrastraran con ella al ser abierta, y para salir al exterior a la más mínima oportunidad. Cuando la ornamentada placa de madera maciza se abrió lo suficiente, el felino se abalanzó hacia la abertura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin embargo, su plan fue frustrado, por décima vez en el día, gracias a la precaución que había tomado del shin-jin.

—No te has callado en todo este tiempo —le dijo por lo bajo.

 _"¡Saca tus sucias botas de mi camino!"_

El gato intentó de nuevo escapar saltando sobre el pie que lo había acorralado, pero Shin fue más rápido. Tratando de no lastimarlo, y de que el minino no lo volviera a lastimar, lo cargó sobre su hombro. Bills estuvo a punto de protestar cuando vio que Whis aún no se había ido.

 _"Whis ¿Qué está pasando? Dime algo."_

Si no podía ir con él por lo menos quería oír el motivo; de cualquier forma, no importaba como. Pero su maestro y asistente no respondió, ni siquiera parpadeó. Simplemente lo observaba. Entonces, la pequeña criatura comenzó a maullar incesantemente, con un tenue sonido que se asemejaba a un lamento. Shin lo notó, así como notó que el gato volvía a insistir en llegar hasta el ángel.

—Tal vez deba llevárselo —dijo desde el umbral—. No sé porqué, pero es evidente que él quiere ir con usted.

Bills pasó de ver al shin-jin, quien estaba entristecido, a ver a Whis. Tenía la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

—No puedo. Él tendrá que quedarse aquí.

Luego el ángel se despidió, pero no se movió hasta que el shin-jin ingresó al templo. Un momento antes de que Shin cerrara la puerta, justo en el instante en que pudo verlo por última vez, Bills leyó los labios de Whis, que se movieron sólo para que él pudiese verlo. Aquellas palabras, junto con su cara de remordimiento, le dejaban en claro que no fue traición. Había algo más.

—Perdóneme, señor Bills.

Esas fueron las silenciosas palabras que le había dicho antes de desaparecer. Temeroso por la respuesta, Bills se preguntaba cuándo volvería a verlo.

 _"Whis..."_

El dios creador del séptimo universo y su pequeño compañero se encontraban de nuevo solos, en silencio; el susurro que el viento provocaba al acariciar la copa de los árboles del jardín principal era lo único que se escuchaba. En medio de la calma, el joven dios soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo. Al gato no le importó, simplemente se acomodó sobre sus piernas.

—¿Estás triste? —preguntó al ver que la criatura ya no tenía ánimos.

 _"No fastidies."_

—¿Qué le habrá pasado al señor Bills? —Al parecer Shin se preguntaba a sí mismo.

 _"No tengo la menor idea…y ya no quiero pensar en ello."_

Bills se sentía agotado mentalmente, no soportaría más preguntas sin respuestas. Había pasado por tantas cosas inexplicables en tan poco tiempo, que lo único que deseaba era olvidar todo, aunque sea unos minutos. Olvidar incluso la más reciente verdad, que se quedaría en ese aburrido planeta hasta quién sabe cuando. Ya ni tenía ganas siquiera de escapar de las agradables caricias que el shin-jin le proporcionaba.

 _"¡Oye no!"_

Al darse cuenta se apartó como si de un resorte se tratara. Esta vez Shin pudo ver el reproche en los rasgados ojos del minino, y aún así no pudo dejar de reírse por la tardía reacción.

—Ven aquí —dijo sonriente—. Sé que te gustaba, comenzabas a producir un adorable sonido.

 _"¡No es cierto!"_

Shin se incorporó e intentó cargarlo de nuevo, pero el gato lo esquivó con su natural agilidad por todo el jardín. Bills estaba molesto…y un poco avergonzado. Ya no dejaría que lo tocara.

La persecución llegó hasta el interior del templo, donde el joven dios lo perdió de vista. Lo vio por última vez entrando a una sala, así que entró al mismo lugar. Echó un vistazo en cada rincón, bajo los muebles y hasta detrás de las cortinas, mas no encontró rastro de la criatura.

—El señor que vino de visita te dejó un regalo —habló elevando un poco la voz—. Es comida, pero si no sales no podrás probarla.

Shin volvió a sonreír cuando oyó un pequeño maullido. Guiado por el sonido, halló a su escurridiza mascota en lo más alto de una estantería, que por poco y llegaba al techo.

 _"Ya era hora."_

.

.

.  
.

 _Ho_  
 _Aquí después de tanto. Era el que tenía medianamente hecho._  
 _Me falta tan sólo completar una tarea y rendir un examen. Luego cantaremos juntos "libre soy" xD_

 _Tus comentarios me dan fuerza (3)_

 _Como siempre, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_


End file.
